


Movie night aka and you thought Bruce turned green

by Quakerlass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakerlass/pseuds/Quakerlass





	Movie night aka and you thought Bruce turned green

Tony had been working in the lab for two days straight and Loki was feeling taken for granted. He was sitting in the common room reading and looking grumpy when Bruce walked in. After some initial fears on Loki’s part (he wouldn’t forget being smashed by the hulk in a hurry) they had surprisingly become friends.

“Hey what’s up is Tony still in the lab?” asked Bruce.

“Yes, I know what he’s like when he gets an idea in his head but I’m missing him.”

“Well it movie night tomorrow he’ll appear for that, its your turn to chose the film, what are you going to get?”

“I’m not sure I think I’ll just get the latest release.”

Bruce grinned, “I’ve got an idea…”

All the team were sitting in the common room waiting for the movie to start, Tony was sat next to Loki of course but he was still tired from his spell in the lab and wasn’t taking much notice of anything, including the film.

As the title sequence rolled revealing the film to be `Sherlock Holmes.` Bruce looked across at Loki and winked, “why did you choose this Loki” he asked. “Didn’t see you as much of a detective story fan.”

“Well I saw it on the netflix recommended list and thought how good looking the lead actor was, someone called Robert Downey Jr apparently.” Answered Loki seriously.

There were some murmurs along the lines of yeah I’d heard that from the others and Loki noticed Tony opening his eyes and looking suspiciously at the screen.

As the movie went on Loki didn't shut up about how fit Robert was and how good the stunts were. Tony only scowled grumbling occasionally about stand-ins and how he had to do his own stunts, and he was cleverer than Holmes anyway.

Loki could hardly keep from laughing, and he didn’t dare to look over at Bruce who he knew would also be trying to hold his laughter in.

As the final credits rolled Loki said “well that was good, it’s Bruce’s turn to choose a movie next, perhaps you could get the sequel I’d like to see more of this Robert.”

Tony looked at him and scowled “I just don’t know what you see in him he’s only acting you know.” Then he noticed the mischievous look in Loki’s eyes, “you were putting this whole thing on, you sneaky little…”

Loki burst out laughing, “sorry love, I just wanted to get you attention. I do think he’s nice looking though” he added “but only because I think he’s an inferior version of you.”


End file.
